Audio decoding of compressed audio data is preferably performed in real time to provide a quality audio output. While decompressing audio data in real time can consume significant processing bandwidth, there may also be time periods where the processing core is down. This can happen if the processing core decompresses the audio data ahead of schedule beyond a certain threshold.
The down time periods may not be sufficient to encode entire audio frames. Utilization of a faster processor to allow encoding of audio data during the down time periods is disadvantageous due to cost reasons.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.